V'Ger (comic)
(Marvel) | number = 2 | miniseries = | minino = 2 | writer = Marv Wolfman | storyby = screenplay by Harold Livingston based on a story by Gene Roddenberry & Alan Dean Foster | penciller = Dave Cockrum | inker = Klaus Janson | colorist = Marie Severin | letterer = John Costanza | editor = Marv Wolfman | omnibus = Marvel Super Special, Issue 15 ST:TMP trade paperback Movie Omnibus | published = May 1980 | pages = 18 | publisher = Marvel Comics | date = 2273 | stardate = 7413.2 }} The vengeance of V'Ger! – "V'Ger" was the second issue of Marvel Comics' 1980 [[Star Trek (Marvel)|series of Star Trek]] comics. The issue consisted of a single new title page and a reprint of the 18th through 34th pages of the , as adapted and edited by Marv Wolfman from the screenplay by Harold Livingston, based on a story by Gene Roddenberry & Alan Dean Foster. The art was pencilled by Dave Cockrum and inked by Klaus Janson, with Jim Shooter credited as consulting editor. Summary References Characters :Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Willard Decker • Ilia • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • [[unnamed USS Enterprise personnel (2270s and 2280s)|unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel]] Starships and vehicles : (refit heavy cruiser) Locations :the galaxy Earth • Sol system • Races and cultures :Deltan • Human • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Science and technology :airlock • Atalskes phaser IV • biobed • command chair • deflector shield • energy • gas • humanoid • matter • phaser • phaser pistol • space • starship • tractor beam • type-2 phaser • viewscreen Ranks and titles :captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • engineer • ensign • executive officer • helmsman • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • navigator • science officer • security chief • tactical officer • Vulcan master Other references :bridge • captain's log • emotion • helm • insignia • kolinahr • logic • log entry • planet • rank • rank insignia • sickbay • stardate • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (early 2270s) • telepathy • title • uniform Appendices Background * The comic presents a fairly straightforward adaptation of the film, with many panels based on stills taken during the production of the film. The story and narrative are cut in places to account for the smaller pagespace of a comic book. As the scenes are based on actual film images, many of the characters are close matches to the film's appearance. * An unused cover image created for this issue by Terry Austin was shown as a pin-up on the last page of the last issue of this series, . Connections (Marvel) | before = #1: | after = #2: Evolutions }} External links * * article at The Marvel Database Project on Wikia. Category:TOS comics